Various types of clothes hangers and hanger indicators are known in the art. However, what is needed is a hanger date indicator device that is additional to a clothes hanger by threadable engagement of a hanger hook through a central aperture to position and maintain the hanger date indicator device above an item of clothing depended upon the hanger, said hanger date indicator device having a date indicator selectable upon a first surface thereof, said date indicator selectable to signal a date associative with an item of clothing depended upon the hanger, whereby a user is apprised of the last time the particular item of clothing was worn, the last time said item was washed, or of any other date desirable to associate with a particular item of clothing.